


Dollhouse

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bottom Will Graham, Brother-Sister Relationships, Childe & Sire Relationship, Drama & Romance, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Hunting, M/M, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Sad, Sexual Tension, Top Hannibal Lecter, Trauma, Vampire Mischa Lecter, Vampire Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: Hannibal had lost Mischa on that fateful day he was sure and yet he meets Will Graham who has a little sister called Mischa.





	1. Bloody Smile, Let me Die

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is actually my first Hannigram Fic but I really love Hannigram and really wanted to write this so I hope you like it ;)  
> As always it is not Beta read so please forgive me my mistakes.  
> Hope you enjoy it ;)

_ **Chapter 1 Bloody Smile, Let me Die** _

 

It dripped down in pure white snow and turned it crimson, a little stain soon became a sea of red swallowing everything of this pure white, like it swallowed the shinning blond hair and marvel, light purple turned skin of this innocent child.

The hearing got heavy, her eyes hard to keep open, the vision blurred, the heartbeat a faint echo in some distance which still seemed like thunder only for her ears to hear as she held on to it even as she was broken, tiny, bleeding all this crimson red.

Her voice died, her tiny body ached, yet she couldn't scream.

There was not much to ache left as her flesh was torn from her bones on a few parts of her body, yet she still had life in her and kept holding on to it.

She looked in the distance seeing in the white a black shadow approaching her it was not scary it was warm.

She wanted to reach out but couldn't so she stared as the shadow crept closer until the shadow became a blurred vision of sky blue eyes and a red dripping mouth.

It was a man she could tell, so she tried to smile knowing it could be her last.

His hand on her bleeding head was gentle and warm as he whispered

_,, Poor little creature see how you keep holding on to this cruel life despite your state ''_

Then he smiled this beautiful red running down.

 _'' Do you really want to life or die quick? ''_ he asked, somehow sad and pitiful

She was young, yet she thought about her brother whom she didn't want to leave as her last remaining sense left her.

It was too late she thought, crying if she could he wouldn't hear her pleading to help her to be with her brother. He had to live alone from now on but how? It would be too cruel.

Suddenly she felt something a light feeling as something ran down her mouth, she tried to drink and suddenly she felt like being burned and she though this was death as everything turned black.

And on the white snow only a crimson red stain was left...

 

 


	2. Hunters of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> here is the second chapter I really hope you like and enjoy it :)

_ **Chapter 2 Hunters of the Night** _

 

The night so dark, only the sallow moonlight illuminating the night.

No noise of the animals, as the pathetic excuse of a human being ran through the forest, his breath loud and heavy, his legs stumbling, glancing nervously behind him as he tried to escape.

Cruel laughter echoing as two shadows amused and easily caught up with him without his knowing.

As he stopped to catch his breath, his heart beating unbearable loud, hope in his eyes replaced by pure terror when he saw those blond long hair like sunbeams swaying in the wind, the cruel smile on those ruby lips, crimson red shining eyes, the innocent appearance of an angel.

But he knew it better behind the facade of a doll like little girl was a monster craving for blood, cruel and merciless.

“ Got you ~ “ she said mockingly. His voice failed him as her face leaned closer, dangerous canines flashing.

“ Hey can I eat this worthless piece of shit, brolis ? “ she asked smiling.

A soft laughter “ But of course, my dear “ a young man with dark curls and just as crimson red eyes replied, leaning against a tree with his hands folded before his chest “ After all you caught him. So he is yours “

Her smile grew wider, like a child on Christmas which got what it wished for.

“ Did you hear ? I can play with you “ she grabbed a fist full of his hair, dragging him to the ground so he was on his knees before her, his eyes filled with tears, sobs as pleads escaped him.

Her face twisted in disgust at the sight and she just violently yanked his head.

“ Did you listen to the pleads, sobs, desperation of your victims ? Did you showed mercy ? “ she spat furious, nearly ripping his head off.

His eyes widened and he chocked to afraid to make even a noise.

The girl snorted in disgust “ You don't want to answer ? Then let me do it for you. You didn't ! You merciless killed all those girls with the most joy. “

He shook his unconscious not knowing which grave mistake he made.

She leaned close to his ear “ Oh, yeah you did enjoy it when they pleaded. How they struggled, the power you had over them, their life slowly vanished out of their bodies and you spilled their guts. It felt amazing, didn't it to have so much power ? “

He did nothing just staring at her, knowing she was right.

She leaned back, the cruel smirk returning.

“ Don't worry I understand you. It's your nature isn't it. It's not your fault “  
He nodded.

The girl laughed gruesome “ Then you have to understand me this is in my nature “ she said as she bared his neck, canines extended ready to attack.

“ One thing my dear “ the young man who had silently watched till now interrupted.

“ Yes, brolis ? “ she spoke in a child like sweet voice with a soft loving expression.

“ Make it hurt “ he chuckled.

“ Yes ~ “

She sank her fangs in his neck, drinking his blood but stopped before he fell unconscious, the blood dripping down her chin.

“ Your turn “ she called to the other, who swayed gracefully to them “ But he tastes a little foul “ she added.

“ Well...he is a foul pig “ he mocked, now sinking his fangs in him, more ripping, like he wanted to rip his flesh out and not drink his blood.

Meanwhile the little girl let go of his hair and took his hand.

“ There is a game with the little pigs “ she sing-sang as broke his fingers one after another, while humming.

The pain was so much he thought he would fall unconscious any moment but surprising he didn't, having to feel the full force of the pain, tears clouded his vision, his throat numb from shrieking.

Then she ripped of his arm, while the other leaned back, spitting some of the blood out.

“ It's really foul “ he remarked, a twisted expression forming in his beautiful face.

The girl looked understanding “ Told you ~ “

The man step on his crotch, crushing it.

“ Let's finish him off “ he stated laughing, ramming his hand in his stomach ripping out his guts while the girl cut his throat.

He chocked shriek as the blood left spilled out and he fell to the ground.

The last image, those two blood smeared creatures laughing.

 

 

“ Will, let's go home after we cleaned up “ Mischa stated cheerfully, the blood running down her face.

“ Yes, my dear “ Will replied smiling, as he took her hand with the one hand and with the other dragged parts of the corpse with them and so they walked through the dark night, bloody and smiling with only the silver moonlight illuminating them...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading ;)  
> I have an alternate chapter to this but I liked this more. I actually wanted to start with Hannibal but then decided for this scene instead to show a little of Mischa's change.  
> I'm sorry for it being so short but next one is already in work and longer also Hannibal will make his appearance.  
> Thank you so much and please comment ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ;)  
> I know it's short but I'm already writing on the next chapter and I promise it is going to be longer and uploaded soon .  
> Please comment and tell me what you think. Thank you ;)  
> See you in the next chapter ;)


End file.
